The use of inhaled medications has increased substantially in recent years, particularly for the treatment of patients with asthma and other illnesses which result in bronchospasm. This is primarily due to the fact that inhalation therapy provides a more efficient utilization of the medication by the body, resulting in decreased dosage requirements for the same results. The efficiency arises from the fact that the medication does not need to travel systematically through the body before it reaches the lungs where it is needed. In patients with conditions such as asthma, such treatment not only is effective but very helpful in preventing acute episodes which has important implications for decreasing admissions to the hospital for asthmatic patients.
Inhaled medications such as bronchodilators and anti-inflammatories are typically dispensed by nebulization or inhalers. Standard inhalers are convenient to use and portable, but require coordination by the user to release the medication and inhale simultaneously. Nebulizers comprise a vapor or mist delivery tube connected to a nebulizer chamber containing medication. The medication is entrained in the vapor stream and inhaled by the patient through a mouthpiece held in position by hand.
A number of difficulties arise in the treatment of toddlers or infants with inhaled medications. Inhalers are not an option because of the coordination needed to dispense the medication and inhale simultaneously. Although nebulization can be effective, it is often a problem to control a toddler or infant who is ill and upset in order to introduce the medication. Children of this age tend to be nose breathers, and it is difficult to hold a mouthpiece in place and get them to breath through the mouth to inhale the medication. It has been found that the use of face masks with toddlers or infants is even more problematic. The mask tends to increase the agitation of the child because it is unfamiliar, and the parent or other attendant becomes reluctant to continue with the treatment due to the adverse reaction of the child.